Ange de Haine
by Dulanoire
Summary: Harry pleure dans un couloir de Poudlard... Pourquoi? POV Harry, OS /attention : mention de relations sexuelles entre hommes/


Note de l'auteur : Voici mon tout premier Drarry... J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pour vos remarques, il existe un "joli" bouton bleu en bas de page ^^'

POV Harry, OS, tout est à J.K. Rowling

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Je ne fais rien pour les arrêter même si c'est loin d'être viril... Je m'en fout. La seule chose que je veux, la seule chose que j'espère, c'est que le jeune homme blond qui se fond dans l'obscurité se retourne. Qu'il me voit. Qu'il me revienne... Qu'il fixe ses orbes orages sur moi, même si ce sont des éclairs de haine qui les illuminent.

Mon cœur est à vif. Draco a disparu. Il ne s'est pas retourné et moi je reste là comme un con. Un con seul... Seul et écorché. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je voudrai juste compter un peu pour lui même si ce n'est qu'un crétin pourri gâté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me comprend pas moi même. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé me toucher. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé me voler mon cœur... Putain mais je devrais le détester ! C'est mon ennemi juré, il a tué mon mentor et je pleure comme une gamine parce qu'il m'a dit adieu. Je le hais.

Un seul mot a suffit à me mettre dans cet état pitoyable. Demain ce sera la Grande Bataille. Je devrais faire comme les autres, profiter de mes derniers instant avant de devoir me battre à mort contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je sais que Ron en profite pour dormir et tenter d'échapper à ses cauchemars. Je sais qu'Hermione ne dort pas mais j'ignore où elle est... Je sais que Ginny doit être dans les bras de Luna. Et moi je pleure. Je pleure comme un enfant sans amour.

Je me suis blotti dans une niche de pierre froide. Je tremble, je sanglote, je me fais pitié. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Que ce n'était que du sexe. Et encore... Peut être cherchait-il juste à m'utiliser pour m'amener à son maître. Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir dit adieu maintenant ? Pour jouer avec mon âme, pour m'affaiblir avant de me porter le coup fatal ? Oh puis tant pis, je ne veux pas me plonger dans l'esprit tortueux de ce serpent ! J'ai mal, si mal...

Je ne peux pas être amoureux. C'est impossible. Je le hais ! Pourtant, quand je pense à ce qui va se passer d'ici quelques heurs, je prie juste pour qu'il soit épargné. Si je gagne je me porterais garant pour lui et si je perds... Il sera sauf. Cette idée me rassure étrangement. Mais je me ressaisi. C'est un Mangemort, un lâche prétentieux de la prétendue pureté de son Sang ! Pas quelqu'un d'admirable qui devrait survivre. Il a une gueule d'ange mais tout en lui respire la haine.

Deux idées principales se livrent un combat acharné dans mon crâne.

Draco Malfoy doit mourir.

Il doit vivre.

Il doit mourir car c'est un allié de Voldemort.

Il doit vivre car c'est en m'accrochant à la pensée de le revoir que j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Il doit mourir car sinon ce sont d'autres personnes valeureuses qui mourront.

Il doit vivre car c'est juste un enfant embarqué dans une guerre qui le dépasse.

Il doit mourir car je le hais.

Il doit vivre car je l'aime...

Voilà c'est dit. Je l'aime. J'aime ce Serpentard hautain et si diablement sexy, cet ange de haine. Celui qui m'a arraché mon cœur tout rouge de ma poitrine, sanglante de ce sacrifice volontaire. Celui qu'un soir d'octobre, j'ai trouvé pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Celui que j'ai pris dans mes bras, ne voulant pas voir de larmes sur ce visage d'ange... Celui qui a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser passionné et désespéré au goût d'eau salée. Celui qui pour la première fois s'est introduit en moi. Celui qui m'attirait le soir dans son lit, pour des étreintes purement sexuelles, ponctuées de « je te hais » au lieu de « je t'aime »... Celui qui pleurait encore parfois dans mes bras tout en répétant qu'il allait mourir.

Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi et à cause de moi Dumbledore est mort. J'ai pris la fuite sous prétexte de continuer la quête de mon mentor et j'ai abandonné mon ange de haine. D'où son adieu de tout à l'heure sans doute... Les mots qu'il n'a pas pu me dire cette nuit là où je suis parti sans me retourner. Et pourtant durant tout ce temps je n'ai fait que penser à lui. A ses mains fines, à ses lèvres pâles et froides, à ses mots non pas doux mais durs...

Quand je suis revenu je l'ai cherché. Et je l'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé ses traits amaigris, sa peau encore plus blanche et ses yeux fiévreux et haineux. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé...

La haine nous lie toujours, lui et moi, la glace et le feu, le serpent et le lion, l'argent et l'or... Je ne veux pas perdre ma Némésis, le seul à avoir compris qui j'étais vraiment.

Le jour commence à se lever. Bientôt je vais devoir me préparer à mourir. Mais, je me suis fait une ultime promesse à moi même. Je le protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Il vivra, quitte à ce que je meurt. Car quand la haine et l'amour sont mêlés, ils forment le plus fort des sentiments.

Peu importe qu'il m'ait dit adieu. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les autres choisir pour moi. Je veux vivre avec lui, dans l'amour et la haine réciproques. Je me battrais pour lui.

Pour mon ange de haine.


End file.
